Imperium of the Family of Kroka'a
The Imperium of the Family of Kroka'a was created in the southern part of Krokia, homeworld of the Kroka'a spieces. The unification took place between the 3 habitable islands of the planet at the time. The spicess of Kroka'a Is not just 1 spieces, it is the diversity of mutations and spieces that happened within Kroka'a. The spieces united to form KIF. And dubbed themselfs Kroka'a. Only 3 islands are warm enough for settlements without advanced heating technology. As the technology advanced more and more islands became habitable. Almost entire planet is habitable at this era. Transportation ranges from advanced hovercrafts too Bullet trains. Climate and enviorment Basicly, Kroka'a is similar to Alaska. With snowy mountains above the landscape. The mountians reflect across the ocean. IN habitable areas. The winter tempature is 20 Degrees. And the winter tempature in colder areas can be from 0 Degrees to -130 Degrees. Several animal spieces exist in Kroka'a. Many have delicious meat valued across the system. The most delicious is a spieces similar too the Dodo's of earth. But with much more flavor in there meat. Many spieces in Kroka'a are similar to earth animals. Except very odd animals that exist in colder regions, such as the Beeku. A walrus-like creature with hands including thumbs. And beaks. Military The military of Kroka'a consists of several pieces of high-level weaponry. Some of the most deadly are the infrasound weapons. Ultra-low frequencies of sound can cause nausea, crushing headaches, and many other symptoms. And if put to extremes, burst internal organs and cause death. Laser weaponry has been included in our arsenal for a long time. Missiles armed with chemical pods also are included. As well as electric weapons. And fire weapons. Many tanks are armed with "Fire cannons". Able to shoot long streams of fire. Light grenades and freezing weapons are also used. Armor consists of light, commando, and heavy classes. AI is programmed into suits, robotic reflexes where added to respond to nearby threats easily. Space ships also dominated Kroka'a warfare. The army gets treated with respect and good shelter. Social ranks Social ranks make up Kroka'a society. There divided into levels based on rank, government status, and richness. 1st Class: 10% Of the population. Consists of Royalty, high government officals, and bearucrats. 2nd Class: 20% Of the population. Consists of rich individuals and nobles. 3rd Class: 30% Of the population. Basicly the Middle class of Kroka'a. Consists of merchants, clerks, etc. 4th Class: 40% Of the population. Consists of Laborers, Workers, Serfs, etc. Government The monarchy rules Kroka'a. With Bearucrats and Nobles sharing lower power. And a Outer-council dealing with day-to-day issues. And a Inner-Council dealing with important matters of state. Each province elects its own repersentatives in the Board of Provincal Matters. They repersent the interests of each province. Leaders of the provinces are also elected. Each 2 members of Parliment are from each province. Theres also a privy council of the Monarch's most trusted individuals.